The Love Of A Witch
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Kim and Oxford break up, and Jacqueline comforts her friend which ends up being very awkward for the two girls eventually.


Kim stared blankly ahead of herself as she dealt with the fact that she had just trusted her heart to Oxford only to have it be broken once he discovered that she was a witch.

She went to the only person that she felt like she could go to with this: Jacqueline.

Jackie and her had been friends for a while now as well as weapon and partner; Jacqueline had also been the only one to know that she was a witch for the longest time.

She had stuck around and even became Kim's partner around then when most would have turned away and shunned Kim.

Kim had never been the sort to talk about being a witch with people, so she had been astonished that Ox had even figured out that she was one.

He had confronted her about it, and she really did wish that he was at least nicer to her when he brought it up.

The young witch now relied on her very best and closest friend as she kind of grieved over this loss.

Jacqueline held the other teen close to her as she listened to her and quieted the occasional sob as Kim was never one to openly cry like this.

Kim's shoulders gently shook with her near silent sobs and constant questions of why and what if he tells.

Jackie refused to have anyone harm her best friend and secret crush like this.

She tucked the shorter woman further against herself as she muttered soft reassurances.

"Why did I bother attempting a relationship anyway?" Kim muttered rather darkly.

Jacqueline's heart gave out to her, "I knew that he wasn't the right person for you, and you will find someone just right for you soon enough anyway." Through all this, Jacqueline tried to smile at her friend and meister.

Kim looked up at her in surprise as she fought back the few, wandering tears from her break up, "Who would even love a witch anyway?"

Jacqueline fought hard against saying, "I do," instead she spoke different words that kept her feelings hidden, "Someone who cares about you."

"Like who? Who would this mystery person be like?" Kim asked her incredulously.

"Someone who knows about you and that you're a witch and wouldn't dream about leaving you. Someone that's a friend of yours and is smart enough with school work to help you out when you struggle. Someone who doesn't mind if you drive her absolutely nuts sometimes. Someone loyal." Jackie paused as if to breath as she stared down at her friend before her and in front of her.

"Are you describing yourself?" Kim had always been a bold type which countered Jacqueline's more subdued personality.

Jacqueline's face flushed full of color as she stared down at the floor, and the other woman's face darkened as well as she considered this fact and what that would have meant.

"You didn't tell him that I was a witch, did you?" Anything was possible though she doubted that her best friend would do such a thing.

"I didn't." Jackie answered honestly though she was still a little bit awkward and nervous due to the where this conversation had been before this moment based mostly off of her awkward confession that more than hinted at her feelings.

Kim sighed, "How did he figure it out?"

"He probably pieced it together." Jackie muttered.

Kim stared at her before looking away from her with an adorable pout coupled with a blush.

When Jacqueline found out that she was in fact crushing on the witch, it made sights like these temptations to kiss the other while jealousy spread when Kim had started to return Oxford's feelings and heartbreak when she figured that she'd never get a chance to be with the other woman the way that her heart wanted her to.

Kim seemed to be frustrated with that fact as she considered the fact that her exboyfriend was too smart for his own good, and Jackie wondered how long it would take the witch to recover from her own heartbreak.

* * *

It took a little more than a few months for Kim to recover fully though she never let anyone other than Jacqueline know that she was heartbroken, and she barely let the other woman know.

Jackie mostly knew do to the fact that she was used to being near the other and reading her facial expressions to understand and know these kind of things.

She knew when Kim was in pain and needed her, and part of that was possibly due to the fact that they were weapon and meister.

Kim gave Jacqueline a look from where she stood in front of her partner's bed, "What makes you think that you would be the right person for me?"

"We've known each other well for a while now, and I'm your partner." It was a simple explanation tacked on after all of the previous explanation from months ago that neither of them would forget any time soon.

Kim stared down at her, "What if it doesn't work out?"

The young witch hated to appear weak especially in front of anyone, but right now she let herself for Jacqueline to see.

"We will last." Jackie didn't doubt that with even an inch of her being.

She pulled the witch down and kissed her as a means to show the other how confident she felt and may be convince her of the things that words always seemed to pale at explaining.

Kim kissed back which warmed up Jackie's heart, and she found herself clinging to her partner as if for dear life at the wild and passionate kiss that told of so much untamed love that it was nearly impossible to believe.

Jackie was fine with this the way that it was, and she hoped that Kim would regain her confidence in matters of the heart especially when they were this close and had far too much potential to waste.


End file.
